Ed, Edd n Eddy VS The World: The Game
1 year after the Big Picture Show, The Cul-de-Sac lived in peace.But, The Gourd finally decides to take his revenge by capturing everyone! The Eds must unite to take him down... Levels 1.The Neighborhood - The Eds were on their way to a party being hosted by Nazz.However, when they arrived, they saw someone calling himself The Gourd capturing their friends and mind controllong the residents of Peach Creek to fight the Eds.They were resc ued by Rolf, who had escaped from Jonny's control.They decided to hide out at the school. Enemies - Animals, Citizens, Kids Boss: The Gourd 2.Peach Creek High - However, The Gourd knew where they were and sent Kevin after them.After a long chase through the school, beating enemies along the way, they fought Kevin at the gym, eventually defeating him and freeing him from The Gourd's control.Wanting revenge, Kevin decides to come along. Enemies - Teens, Citizens Boss: Kevin 3.The Park - The Eds realized that the only other kid they didn't see kidnapped was Jonny, so they decided to look for him.They finally found him at the park, but it looked liked he was losing in a battle against The Gourd.When they came to help, The Gourd decided to leave a giant robot to fight them.After defeating it, Jonny joins them. Enemies - Animals, Robots, Teens Boss: The Gourd-Bot 4.The Trailer Park - Rolf noticed strange screams coming from the trailer park, which The Gourd hadn't hit yet.While investigating, Eddy came across zombies while Ed and Edd were bit by a huge beast, which Rolf revealed was a werewolf.They were then attacked by the Kankers, who were revealed to be vampires.The Eds managed beat them in a fight.They decided to go after the "head" werewolf before it tears everything apart. Enemies - Zombies, Mutants Boss: The Kankers Mini-Boss: Werewolf 5.The Construction Site - While hunting the werewolf that bit them, Edd comes across the vampire that bit the Kankers.Things get worse when he finds and controls the werewolf.They chase them through the abandoned junkyard, coming across more zombies along the way.They eventually catch them and engage them, defeating them.Edd comes up with a cure for the zombies and releases it, curing everyone.They decided to continue on. Enemies - Zombies, Bats, Mutants Bosses: The "Head" Werewolf and The "Head" Vampire 6.Mondo-A-Go-Go - Eddy, believing his brother to be the cause of all this, heads down to his house to confront him.However, they find the amusement park turned into a base.After fighting through the taken over park, The Eds face Eddy's Bro, ending in a tie, since he has improved his fighting techniques.They find out that The Gourd they saw at The Park was a clone and that Jonny was The Gourd! Eddy's brother decides to put aside differences and team up. Enemies - Employee's, Robots, Teens, Citizens Boss: Eddy's Bro 7.The Gourd's Lair - The Eds track down Jonny and find his old Melonhead lair.The Gourd attacks them, revealing his new fire powers.However, once they beat him, they find that he put the last of his power into a giant monster, revealed to be Plank.Plank defeats them and ecsapes, spouting wings to fly.The Eds get encouragement from Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz, but when Plank attacks them, Ed put the pebble in his shoe to unleash all his strength into a blow so powerful it destroy's Plank.After having saved the day, The Eds and everyone else went home while Jonny mourned, vowing revenge. Enemies - Robots, Citizens, Werewolves, Vampires, Mutants, Zombies Mini-Boss: The Gourd Final Boss: Monster Plank (Bonus) 1.Ed's Comic Book - While hanging out at Ed's house, Evil Tim had attacked the Eds and trapped them in his comic book.The Eds fought their way through Monsters, Aliens, and Demons til' they finally caught and beat Evil Tim.They had escaped the comic book and Edd took the liberty of hiding Ed's comics. Enemies - Demons, Aliens Boss: Evil Tim (This level can be unlocked by clearing the game with The Gourd.) (Bonus) 2.The Moon - While meeting up with the Cousin Trio, The Eds come across Ragnarok, a powerful monster intent on destroying all life.It defeats all of them and escapes to the moon, summoning his army of demons.The Eds and The Cusin Trio defeat Ragnarok by using the Spirit Bomb, taking out the arny as well.After the battle, they decided to train to protect Earth. Enemies - Demons, Monsters Boss: Ragnarok (This level can be unlocked by unlocking Corey, Drew, and Zach.) Playable Characters 1.Ed (Alt:Werewolf, Angry) 2.Edd (Alt:Werewolf) 3.Eddy 4.Rolf 5.Kevin 6.Jonny (Not playable during 7th level) 7.Eddy's Bro 9.The Gourd (Unlocked by beating the game with all the Eds including Eddy's Bro) 10.Corey, Drew, and Zach (from EEnE Z) (Unlocked by beating the game with everyone) 11.Evil Tim (Unlocked by clearing the 1st Bonus level) 12.Ragnarok (Unlocked by clearing the 2nd Bonus level)